


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by CosmicRabbit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicRabbit/pseuds/CosmicRabbit
Summary: Winston received word from the mayor of London that a bomb threat was made against the Hyde Park Christmas Festival. Who you gonna call?





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

It was late on Christmas Eve. The forecast had called for snow.

Winston received word from the mayor of London that a bomb threat was made against the Hyde Park Christmas Festival - a huge celebration where thousands of excited festival-goers would be in attendance.

Symmetra and Junkrat were assigned to check the surrounding area for signs of suspicious activity. They agreed to meet under the bridge of Vanderbilt Mansion.

A light, white dust of snow had already settled against the pavement. Soft, delicate flakes continued to fall around her. On her way to their meeting place, she noticed how much Hyde Park had truly transformed - thousands of lights littered the 350 acre land. Circus tents were raised, filled with performers and exotic animals. There were also amusement rides and markets filled with crafts, puddings, colored pastries, and hand-stitched clothing. She also noted a massive skating rink where an incredibly ornate Christmas Tree stood proudly at its center.

The park was only open until 10pm, but Winston received special permission, given the circumstances, to allow for Junkrat and Symmetra to scout the area after-hours.

She was getting closer to the bridge and finally saw him.

Six months ago, she would have told you she found the man to be utterly despicable - a dirty, foul-mouthed junker who only brought forth destruction and endangered the entire team. Six months ago, she would have told you she found the man to be quite physically repulsive - lack of cleanliness, clumps of bare scalp surrounded by wild, singed hair, an asymmetrical face with an especially prominent nose, fingers constantly twitching, as if itching to get that next kill...

When had that perception changed?

As she learned more about him, she found herself strangely drawn to him. She came to realize that his upbringing was very similar to hers, except there was no big break and no opportunity to seize. There was no sympathy given to his people and no family to provide support.

He was born to be an engineer, like her. Yet, he taught himself how to survive and escape an incredibly devastating situation. She found herself understanding his depth as a human being and started to wonder why she judged him so harshly in the first place.

She gazed at him across the way. She didn't want him to notice her yet.

He casually leaned against the stone wall with his head tilted back. He breathed through his mouth - his breath whistling out like puffs of smoke.

It was obvious he had showered thoroughly today. The tips of his ears and nose contained a tint of pink, freckles littered the flushed cheeks that peaked above a haphazardly wrapped scarf, faux black leather jacket that displayed obvious tears and burn marks, left hand casually flicking the cap of a bomb detonator up and down...

He looked ridiculous.

Yet...there was something about him, standing there like that, that made her stomach twist and her heart beat slightly faster...

No. She reprimanded herself.

Satya Vaswani absolutely did not have a crush on Junkrat. Ridiculous. Preposterous. Unfathomable.

Feeling some snow inch it's way into her boots, she decided to finally approach him. "I do hope that's not a live detonator you're tossing about so casually?" Satya asked, right eyebrow raised disapprovingly.

Junkrat flipped the cap once more, with a dramatic flair, before placing it firmly into his pocket. He gave her a wide grin. "Cheers, mate! Ready to team up - scout the scene - save the day - have a little fun?"

"I don't think this assignment is something I would consider fun, but I'm at least glad to see you're passionate about ensuring it's a success."

Junkrat burst into one of his notorious laughs - sudden and high-pitched - that shook his entire body as it cascaded from that high down into his normal tone. "I will say this - if I catch some terrorist fuck, it will be the start of a bright Christmas for me!"

Ah, yes, there was that thirst for violence.

They were silent for some time as they searched every nook and cranny for anything out of place - behind dumpsters, around the carousel, beneath the circus tents - nothing seemed to be out of place.

As the time passed, the temperature continued to drop, snow continued to build on the ground, and every new snowflake that landed seemed to bring a colder, wetter presence along with it. 

They continued walking together and found themselves the perimeter of the skating rink.

Junkrat was visibly vibrating to keep himself warm.

"I member ya saying something about likin' ta skate?" Junkrat said suddenly, teeth chattering.

Satya turned to face him, eyes wide. "I'm...surprised you remember that."

Junkrat let out a quick puff of air. "Tell me about yer skatin - it's cold as balls out here...I need a distraction..."

Satya pondered for a moment. "Well, yes, I do enjoy it, immensely. Unfortunately, I often don't have the luxury of participating in it."

"I'd bet ya look real nice - skating and glidin' around like -" He turned slightly away from her, as if suddenly shy.

Symmetra felt her face warm. "Like what?"

Junkrat gave a soft giggle. "Stupid, really...those Sugar Plum Fairies came ta mind."

"Sugar Plum Fairies?" Satya asked, clueless.

"Yeah! Don't ya know of that shit...with the little wooden toys that march around and the ballet dancers all prancin' like?"

Satya shook her head, smile forming.

"Ah, I saw it when I was a kid, real young. But I remember thinking the ballerina dancers were pretty and that's what they were called, Fairies. Don' know why sugar plum tho...come ta think of it."

Junkrat spun on his heel to face her, eyes blazing, as if he suddenly remembered something.

"Say, why not take a break and see ya have a go at the ice? We've been goin' round for hours. Everythin's checked out right. Whaddya say?"

"Absolutely not! That would be completely irresponsible!" Satya's voice was stern, but there was a part of her that became giddy at the idea of skating again. Maybe it was Junkrat's influence, but, for whatever reason, she was starting to feel ever so slightly mischievous...

"Ah, don't be such a spoil sport!" Junkrat exclaimed. "Ya said so yerself...it's been awhile since ya did it...we did our duty goin round, makin' sure everythin's right... Christmas lights are out, holiday cheer's in the air and all that. Why not partake in a little...treat?"

Satya stopped walking then, a small smirk forming on her face.

"Well...maybe I would consider...if you agreed to skate with me."

Junkrat enthusiastically shook his head side to side. "Ah...nah - I don't think - how would I...I mean-"

She glanced at his face curiously. "Well, why not? We are supposed to be partners in this mission, are we not? Or...is it...you've never been ice skating before?"

"Tch, 'course I have! I'm an expert! Jus wonderin...how would I even wear skates? Got the peg now, ya know?"

Satya's smile only grew with that. "That's not a problem. I'll craft some for us."

Symmetra readied her hands, right hand over left - bright blue light swirling beneath deft fingers. "Excellent. It's decided, then."

Within moments, two skates were formed - one to fit a human foot and one to fit beneath a small peg.

Junkrat sheepishly took the shoes from her. "Well, color me surprised...guess I can't argue with that."

Junkrat's hands' shook as he tied the skates into place. 

He seemed so...nervous.

Satya quickly crafted her own blades for her feet and walked around to the entrance of the rink.

As her blades hit the ice, Satya felt right at home. Stretching her muscles and gliding around allowed for some of the building anxiety of the night to fade.

Junkrat remained at the small, wooden entrance gate. She skated over to him.

"Come on, Junkrat! Don't be such a spoilsport. You did agree to come with me, did you not?" Satya teased.

Junkrat furrowed his brow, determination evident in his features, as he pushed the gate open and flung himself out.

Right shoe going left, arms wiggling, hips desperately trying to compensate and keep himself balanced...he didn't make it three steps before falling firmly on his backside.

Satya tried desperately to keep her giggles contained. 

"Are you alright? I thought you said you were an 'expert' on this matter?"

"Ah, yeah...jus' getting warmed up is all. Think I broke my ass tho..." Junkrat struggled to crawl back on his feet - his metal hand continuously slipping. In turn, he gave up on using his hands and started propelling himself with his elbows instead. He slid himself, slowly, to the edge of the wall to haul himself up.

Satya could no longer contain her laughter. "This is your punishment for lying to your partner! Are you ready to admit that this is your first time?"  
Junkrat laid back fully against the ice in utter defeat. "Alright, Symm. I ain't never skated before. Just quit laughin' at me and get me off this bloody popsicle."

Satya couldn't resist any longer and came over to him, hands outstretched. "Here, why don't we try again. This time, however, hold onto me. I promise not to laugh anymore."

Junkrat looked at her with wide eyes before taking her hands. He then said, "Sorry...hands are probably freezin'". 

She didn't move and, instead, focused on his face for a moment. His back was arched to meet her height, legs set apart wide, eyes drawn to his feet, brows furrowed in concentration...

This mad bomber, this crazy junker really was a neglected child reaching out for someone to hold onto. She didn't mind that it was her.

"You really need to improve your winter wardrobe, Junkrat." Satya said. "And what's with this awful posture?"

Satya tapped his chin up to look at her. "Straighten your back, keep your eyes on me, and stop looking at your feet!"

Pupils dilated, amber irises reduced to a ring around the black. In his full height, he towered over her.

The lights around them became hazy colored globes as they moved and twirled around the ice. Jamison's hands began to warm in her own and his lips began to erupt in smiles as they picked up some speed together.

Had her heart been pounding in her chest this whole time?

"Do you enjoy Christmas, Junkrat?" Satya asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I reckon. Back in the day, Rhoadie and me, we always looked forward to Christmas 'cause it was easy to nick shit - everyone out shoppin' and all. We would get some booze, grab some Santa garb, and just...dunno...do shit. We even stole a cop car once and the cops were sayin' on the radio about two Santa's on the loose."

Satya then shared, "My family celebrated Diwali, which contains quite a few similarities to Christmas as far as how we celebrate. We were so poor that my father would sometimes steal to ensure that we had enough food for the holiday. He figured that we struggled enough day to day and, at the very least, deserved to all eat well during the holiday."

A silent understanding resonated between them. Despite the numerous differences between them, at their core, they were so similar.

The only thing that existed, then, was the sound of blades carving through ice, the rush of wind whipping at their faces, the crisp scent of snow, the warming sensations of flesh hands to metal, and the mixing of frosted breaths.

"Satya." She finally said. "My name is Satya Vaswani by the way. You don't need to call me 'Symm' anymore, if you wish."

Junkrat softly nodded before saying back, "Names are a big deal in the outback, ya know. Don't give 'em to just anyone. Only to friends, people who can be trusted. Are you one of 'em, Satya?"

Her heart pounded gloriously at the sound of her name on his lips. Friends? Was that what they were?

"If you'd like." She replied, eyes still connected, not backing down.

"Jamison Fawkes." He said, breaking eye contact. "Don't kno why my folks gave me that cuz it sure don't suit me none. Too proper. Too formal-like. Junkrat fits the man better, yeah?"

She wanted to tell him that it didn't fit the man. No, not at all. She wanted to tell him that there's a rich depth that she had missed, somehow, when they first met. Despite so many things that are exhibited in his behavior, he was vulnerable, he was aching, and he had been reaching out to others for a long time. Like a feral animal, he needed patience, care, reassurance, support...

The fact that she so desperately wanted to say these things came as a surprise to her - that such a man as he, someone she despised a mere six months ago, had managed to tear down her perfectly constructed walls.

"Jamison..." She began, realizing only too late that she had made an error. Her left blade had deviated in its designated path and hit an icy bump that was just ever-so-slightly too prominent.

She started to fall, hands still connected with his. It was only a few seconds before Jamison landed on top of her - face in the crook of her neck, right knee lodged between her legs, hands clasped above her head. Jamison had her securely pinned against the ice.

He released their hands, shifting his weight to his forearms, and raised himself to look at her.

She realized she must have been a sight - flushed cheeks, wide eyes, black hair sprawled out behind her, snowflakes littering her face.

Jamison's eyes bore into her own and his face lingered inches above hers. The globes of light and the night sky framed his face. It was getting so unbearably cold and his body heat felt so nice pressed so close against her.

"You alright?" Jamison whispered as he wiped the snow delicately from her face.

The act was small, but touched her deeply.

She didn't want to get up just yet.

"It's cold." Satya whispered back, hands clasping above his head.

Satya saw his gaze travel to her lips, where it lingered before closing the gap between them and meshing his lips with hers.

He wasted no time parting her lips with his tongue and allowing his good hand to roam through her hair. His hot mouth was pressed so securely against hers, breathing warmth and life into her through his tongue. His kiss was greedy. His lips were chapped. His taste was sweet. She couldn't get enough.

Satya Vaswani kissing Jamison Fawkes? Ridiculous. Preposterous. Unfathomable. 

Oh dear.


End file.
